Angels and Cards
by Stokely
Summary: The rating was made for later chapters. Rogue opens her door to a dark stranger and feels she may have made a mistake...But will she think that for long? Chapter 15 is up!!! I know it looks long but it's not, each chap. is about a page. Chapt. 15 is short
1. Stranger at my Door

Angels and Cards  
  
It's been a week and that Evan character is acting like he owns the place. I guess that's what you'd expect from a surf head but I'm not complaining. No more 'Rogue this' and 'Rogue that'. No more nagging, no more acting like I'm some sort of child that can't be trusted. Now that Evan's taken the spotlight, I can relax.  
  
There was a sudden movement on the monitor that forced Rogue to look up from her notebook. 'Stupid surveillance. Why'd I have to be the one left here?' Yes again they'd left me to watch over the mansion while they go off and fight. I thought I was an X-Men too. I mean, I'm better equipped to fight than, say, Kitty. I only take pity on her cause I know Kurt has a thing for her…that will be over soon enough.  
  
A knock erupted from the front door shattering the silence. Rogue dropped her pencil her heart beating fast. Why was she so edgy? She looked at the monitor but no one was there. She figured it was the wind and bent over to pick up her pencil. Another knock exploded from the hall and Rogue swung her head up so fast she hit her head on the table.  
  
'This better be good.' Rogue said rubbing her head. She looked up at the surveillance and again no one was there. Then there was non-stop banging at the door. Rogue clutched her book to her chest and backed away afraid it might get in. But then the banging stopped.  
  
She slowly crept toward the front door, her hand tightly grasping a phone. She slipped one of her gloves off and reached for the lock.  
  
She threw open the door and there stood a tall figure, soaking wet in a trench coat. She saw him hold a cigarette to his mouth and as it lit up it reflected two ruby red eyes. The figure flicked the butt away and put his hands in his pocket.  
  
'Are you going to stand there all day or invite Remy in?' He said, Rogue was still holding the phone and against her better judgment she stepped aside, letting the stranger enter. She brushed himself off and looked around, inspecting his surroundings. Rogue closed the door and stood still locking the door, staring at him. He turned and looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
'So ma petite, are you alone?'  
  
'So what if ah am?'  
  
'You know chere, ya not supposed to answer a question with a question.' She rolled her eyes, remembering Logan had told her that earlier that same day. She walked back into the surveillance room and sat back down. He followed after awhile and seemed quite interested in the rooms.  
  
'So why are ya here mr…'  
  
'Remy LeBeau chere. And toi?' Remy reached for her hand to kiss it but Rogue pulled away. Remy looked a bit taken aback but settled his hands back in his pockets.  
  
'Ma name's Rogue. So why are ya here?'  
  
'Rogue…that's an interesting name…Are you a mutant?' Rogue now looked into his eyes as if to say 'Don't go there.' Obviously he had not gotten that part of the message.  
  
'What's your gift?'  
  
'Ah don't have one. Now tell me why ya'r here or leave…'  
  
'Okay chere okay! Remy's here to see Ororo.'  
  
'Well she's gone out on a mission.' The phone rang in Rogue's hand and Rogue jumped a bit. She then held it to her ear and said 'Hello?'  
  
'Rogue?'  
  
'Scott! How did the mission go?'  
  
'Scott?' Remy smirked, 'that's not a girl's name…' Rogue gave him a dangerous look.  
  
'Rogue, is someone else there with you? You know you aren't supposed to have anyone there with you…'  
  
'Ah know Scott, but this guy turned up saying he was a friend…' Remy snatched the phone from Rogue and held it to his ear.  
  
'That's right mon ami, Remy is taking good care of ma petite, so you just go on with your mission and don't worry. Aurivoir.'  
  
'Rogue?' Click.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!?' Remy tossed Rogue the phone and flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
'What can Remy say? I'm a trouble maker.' He walked off, continuing his tour around the Institute, while Rogue stood there thinking what a ride this was going to be. 


	2. Warnings from a 'friend'...

The X Jet arrived a half hour later, and Scott came bursting threw the doors. Rogue had been sitting around the surveillance while Remy wandered the halls. Scott looked a bit flushed and he had a sort of 'Where is he' look on his face.  
  
'Scott ah know what ya gonna say…'  
  
'Rogue, are you hurt?' Kitty blurted out. Rogue frowned.  
  
'Yeah. Why wouldn' ah be?' Rogue said sarcastically. Scott's colored seemed to flood back into his face all at once. Jean looked from Scott to Rogue.  
  
'Well Scott thought he heard someone else on the phone.' Rogue suddenly remembered Remy and simply turned her attention back to drawing.  
  
'Oh ya mean him.' She smiled to herself…she hadn't wanted the spotlight back, but it was kinda fun to play around. Suddenly Remy appeared all at once and Scott instantly hated him.  
  
'Allow Remy to introduce himself.' He kissed Jean's hand and Scott, who was already pink, turned a little pinker.  
  
'And you're hear why?'  
  
'Scott!' Jean said.  
  
'He's here to see me.' Ororo stepped forward and gave Remy a hug. 'It's nice to see you again old friend.' She then decided to bring him up to speed about Xavier and her life.  
  
A week later everything had gone from bad to worse. Remy was a bit of a flirt…okay he was a BIG flirt…and yet he had hit on every girl except Rogue. Not that Rogue wanted him to; it just peeved her, like he was too good for her. Scott, Logan and Evan didn't seem to like him either. Perhaps it was because Evan had lost his popularity ruling, and maybe it was because Remy was putting the moves on Jean. Logan didn't really need a reason…as for Rogue…  
  
'Allo ma petite.'  
  
'D' ya'll have ta sneak up on a girl like that?' She said, trying to make him leave. But as usual, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
'Chere doesn't 'ave many friends, non?' Rogue looked up, and that was the last straw.  
  
'Listen here, Cajun! One, ma name's Rogue, an two ah don' need friends.' She then threw her book at him and stomped off.  
  
'What'd Remy say?'  
  
'Remy…' Kitty suddenly appeared from behind a tree. 'Rogue doesn't want friends. She doesn't even try. Why just last week, she set fire to my country music collection…'  
  
'Is Chere a piro?'  
  
'No, but she does have an attitude problem.'  
  
'Je ne sais pas…'  
  
'English please?'  
  
'Chere seems…interesting…'  
  
'Yeah, from afar. Gotta go Remy. Later.'  
  
Later was when it happened. Rogue was minding her own business, playing target practice with Kitty's stuffed animal collection, when Remy made his move. He went up to her, started talking, and Rogue actually liked it. He then blew up half of Kitty's collection, starting a mass fire…he didn't see the others for days but it was all worth it. Rogue agreed to go to the county fair with him next week. But only as friends…well, that's what Rogue had thought…but Remy had other plans. 


	3. Jealous Games

At the fair, Rogue seemed to let loose a bit more. Oh course she hadn't seen Remy for a while. He had gone off with Kurt and Evan…she knew he'd be back soon. Meanwhile Scott was at center stage, telling jokes and being the life of the party. Even Rogue couldn't help but giggle every once and a while, and Rogue didn't giggle. Ever.  
  
Remy returned and watched intently as Rogue and Scott talked. Rogue laughed and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remy's eyes narrow. She ignored it and continued to talk to Scott.  
  
As the night went on, there was a chill in the air that settled over the park. Rogue could feel it cling to her, her clothes not doing her much good. She finally shuddered.  
  
'Are you cold?' Scott asked, noticing her shiver. Rogue shook her head.  
  
'Ah'm fine.'  
  
'No. Here.' Scott placed his sweater over her shoulders and that time she could see Remy stare at Scott as if he were to tear him limb from limb. 'So Remy's jealous, huh.' Rogue thought, a smirk settling on her pale face. 'Let's see if I can get him to crack.'  
  
'Scott, ya really are a darlin'. Ah just wish ah'd brought somethin' warmer.' She said. Scott, having been seen doing this countless times to Jean, out his arm around Rogue. Body heat is key, Prof. X always said, and Scott always followed the rules. Guess that's why Remy hates him so much…  
  
***************************************************  
  
Remy couldn't take much more of Scott and Rogue's little cuddle-a-thon. He didn't like the eye contact, the body language. It was all wrong for Rogue. He was just a smart jock who happened to have a bit of a way with woman. Not like Remy, but something about Rogue…intrigued him.  
  
Rogue wasn't seen far from Scott's side all night, which didn't really work according to plan. The next few days, Rogue would avoid Remy, or stay close to Scott. Remy was furious, what did he have that Remy didn't…other than Rogue. Well two can play the jealousy game…  
  
'Chere!'  
  
'Hi Remy. I haven't seen you around lately.' Jean said as she sat in the garden, reading a book. Remy smiled and sat next to her.  
  
'Remy's been a bit busy,' Remy said in a charismatic tone. 'Which is shame, cause Remy's had his eye on you since we met, chere.' Jean blushed and smiled.  
  
'Remy, that's very nice.' She said. Forward, but nice. 'Maybe we could get together sometime…' Remy smiled again.  
  
'Anytime, chere.' And with that he got up and walked away. Got her. 


	4. Love and Hate

'Remy.'  
  
'Ah, ma petite.' Remy smiled as Rogue smiled shyly back. Then Rogue noticed she was smiling and quickly stopped.  
  
'Ah'm sorry ah haven' been around. Ah been busy, n stuff. Ah saw ya with Jean the other day…' Remy flashed a brilliant smile, that made Rogue lose her train of thought. 'An ah… ah…'  
  
'Jean is tres beautiful, non?'  
  
'Well, ah…'  
  
'Shouldn't petite be off with Scott now?' Remy said, and he leaned over and gave a taunting smile, and walked off with a kind of strut like pace. This pissed Rogue off.  
  
'Ah'm no kid, Cajun. An ah don't care about you n Jean! Ah've got Scott…' Remy stopped in his tracks.  
  
He thought Rogue was cute. Cute, not hot. But he wouldn't let some little punk ass kid walk all over him. He turned, a smile fixed on his face. Not his nice smile, it was cold and sarcastic.  
  
'Does petite actually think Scott loves her?' No, Rogue thought to herself. But she liked to think someone did.  
  
'Cajun, ya'll don' know what love is…' Rogue turned and began walking away. He wasn't worth it and all n all she just wanted to be alone.  
  
'Well, Remy thinks one part of it is touch.' Rogue stopped. 'Remy thinks Rogue is the one that knows nothing of l'amour.' He said mockingly. She clenched her fists. Remy was taking this too far. 'Rogue can't touch. Little girl told me. How can you love and not touch your love. Feel their skin on yours…touching their silky lips…' Rogue shuttered. She dreamed of what skin must feel like. Not hers, but someone else's.  
  
'But petite is deadly, and you can't touch. You may think you know about love. But you can't. You can't love.' Rogue couldn't with stand much more. She was tough, but it wasn't like she was sub human.  
  
'An ah guess it's just so easy for ya, ain't it Cajun.' She said, a cold and harsh tone clinging to her voice. Remy's smile disappeared. 'Ya'll have girls fawnin' all over ya. An me.' She turned to face her attacker. 'Ah got no one.'  
  
'Chere…'  
  
'Happy Cajun. Ya'll brought the terrible monster to her knees. What now Cajun? ARE YA GONNA CURE THE FUCKIN' COMMON COLD?!?' Remy looked down, his head drooped a bit. Rogue wiped her eyes. They were stinging. She wasn't crying, she forced herself to forget how. They just stung.  
  
'Petite…'  
  
'STOP CALLIN' ME THAT! DAMMIT! GO TO HELL CAJUN!' she ran down the hall, running from years of pain and torment. Running from love. She didn't need it. She'd been fine all the other years. She could just shut herself off from the world and everything would be fine. Perfect. Or not…  
  
Days passed, and Rogue looked herself in her room. Kitty had no trouble getting in of course but if she ever brought anyone else in, Rogue threatened to burn her country music posters, and god knows Kitty couldn't live without them.  
  
No one visited more than Remy. He would sit outside the door, talking to himself even though Rogue would listen. She'd never answer him though. But he knew one day she would. He'd just have to earn her trust. And with Rogue, the only thing he needed was time. 


	5. Happily Ever After?

The day finally came when Rogue popped her head out of her room. It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep, the perfect time to throw something out order and indulge her sweet tooth.  
  
She crept down the halls, wearing her pjs and slippers. She was about to open the kitchen door when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
'Ah, petite is a mysterious one.' Rogue turned, knowing the voice belonged to her favorite and least favorite person.  
  
'Remy, ya'll know ya shouldn' be out here.' Remy gave a short laugh. He lifted the cigarette from his lips and blew a ring of smoke.  
  
'And Chere should know Remy is too old for bedtimes.' Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy was 18 and thus an 'adult'. He didn't have curfew like the rest of them.  
  
'How could ah forget.' She said with a smile. Remy's eyebrow raised.  
  
'Chere should smile more often. Such a beautiful smile.' Rogue's cheeks tinted, but she had practice and she wouldn't succumb to his playful flirting. She sat down next to him to prove herself.  
  
'Ah never met a Cajun b'fore.' She said, licking her lips, trying to look seductive. Remy gave a sly smile.  
  
'Remy never met a Rogue, so we even.' He got up and walked away. Rogue stayed a moment. He always left at the most awful times. Of course that's how he got his kicks.  
  
The next morning, Rogue woke up early. She was lying on the couch, her hair tangled and messy, and was wearing only a tank top and boxers. She stood up and straightened herself up. Remy was sitting in the dark.  
  
'Chere have a dream?' he asked coolly. Rogue smiled and didn't even look at him.  
  
'Yeah. A handsome prince took me away from here and we lived happily ever after.' And this time, she was the one that walked away. But he knew she'd be back. 


	6. Just a Little While

After a warm breakfast, Rogue was off to school. Remy didn't go, even though the Professor had implored him, Remy wasn't the go-to-school type. Everyone was outside; ready to walk to school when Rogue realized she'd left her Geometry test book inside.  
  
She opened the door, and as she stepped threw the frame, she felt a chill in the air. It felt like an igloo, or like someone had left the air conditioner running. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked around. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling and chandelier. She felt herself shiver violently. This wasn't some A/C problem. It was the friggin' Antarctic in here, she thought.  
  
'Remy?' She said looking around. She turned a corner and saw his limp figure lying in the middle of the hall. 'Remy!' She shouted, forgetting her coldness. She ran to his side and touched his arm. He was warm…  
  
'Now!' a voice commanded. Rogue whipped around and felt to steel hands lock over her arms. She was suddenly lifted up as easily as if she were a piece of paper. She struggled and kicked her oppressor. Her eyes were frozen shut because of the frost. She was then thrown hard against a wall and felt a trickle of blood ooze down her forehead. She then saw to blood red eyes stare into hers.  
  
'Go to sleep chere.' She heard. Then her head fell and her eyes rolled back. Her limp body leaned against the wall and no one knew she was even in danger.  
  
Uhhhhh…my head. What happened? Rogue's eyes flickered open, yet her vision was hazy. She was lying on a pile of rags and was staring at row after row of black bars. She lay still and quiet as she heard two voices argue.  
  
'He's gotten to close. We can't trust Gambit.' One voice said.  
  
'Remy did a fine job of infiltrating the Institute. And now we've got an X- Men. Think of what we could bargain her for. And when we're done, we can send him back and he can get us another.' Rogue closed her eyes again, her head swirling. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Not Remy, she had loved him and she knew he would never hurt her…would he? Was Remy LeBeau just a pretty face used for luring her into a trap? This time she just fell asleep, forgetting Remy and his treachery…even just for a while. 


	7. Gambit or Remy

Rogue opened her eyes slowly, feeling the light touching her face. She looked at the gray walls of her prison and the one window that overlooked the sea. She rolled over and at the other side of the room; two red eyes watched her intently. She sniffed.  
  
'So,' she said groggily, 'ah guess ya'll aren' one a the good guys after all.' Remy didn't move, didn't smile, didn't do anything. Rogue didn't have the strength to do anything, just lay there, pathetic and alone. 'Ya'll won' say anythin' huh? Not even after ya took advantage a me?' She gave a short cough. He gripped the end of his chair and looked down.  
  
'Remy's only doing 'is job.'  
  
'Don' ya mean Gambit.' Again Remy winced a bit. Rogue stared at him, drowsy and sick and then she realized he wasn't worth it, not now at least. She rolled over and clutched her blanket to herself. She heard a chair scrape and the mattress sagged next to her. She then felt a gloved hand push lightly threw her hair.  
  
'Remy did not want to hurt chere.' Remy said in a soft voice. 'Rogue is too precious to Remy.' Rogue sniffed and battled with herself. He's lying. He's lying again and he'll never stop. Rogue pushed his hand away.  
  
'I hate you, Gambit.' She said coldly, 'And I always will.' She closed her eyes and listened to Remy, get up and leave, the iron bars closing behind him. But she heard him falter when it came to leaving. Then there was clang as a key fell to the ground, right in front of Rogue's bed. She turned and looked at it, then at him.  
  
'Cruel that Chere may never touch. Crueler that Remy cannot touch her heart.' He then disappeared into the shadows, never wanting to bother Rogue again. 


	8. Queen of Hearts

The rest of the night, there was a war going on inside Rogue's head. Remy was always so abusive. The night he told her love was about touch was so hurtful and he'd gotten her into this prison. But he had always been so sweet…he always visited her…no wait, if he hadn't done something in the first place he wouldn't have visited her…or would he?..Arghhh!!!  
  
Rogue turned over her pillow and took out the key. She couldn't help but think it was a trick, and yet another part of her told her to trust Remy…Gambit…whoever he was.  
  
She crept over to the bars and looked over at the guard. It was an elf looking guy, except he wasn't blue like Kurt. Rogue slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open slowly. She crept past him and felt a sort of chill radiate from him. Must have been the guy who froze the mansion.  
  
Rogue looked at her surroundings. It was just a series of long corridors. Maybe if Remy had left her a map…okay, gotta stop thinking of him. Rogue did the old 'inni-meani-minni-mo' thing and went her way. She soon found herself in a dark hallway.  
  
'Great, now whare's the lil' ol' exit sign?'  
  
'Over there, chere.'  
  
'Remy?' Rogue felt her way over to a shadowy figure. From what she could tell, he was leaning against a wall and as always, had a cigarette to his lips. She looked down and saw at least ten other cigarette butts.  
  
'Think ya'll can tear ya self away from the smoke-a-thon fer a minute or two?' Remy raised an eyebrow and let out a puff of smoke.  
  
'Chere, should go ahead. Leave Remy alone.' Rogue felt like kicking him. She was forgiving him for the time being and he was running the opposite direction. As he turned to leave, Rogue shot out an arm and turned him around to face her.  
  
'Now you listen here, Cajun.' She said in a firm tone, 'Ya'll are lucky ah'm even lookin' at ya an' ya ain't leav'n me again. I don't care who ya'll think ya'r…' He looked down into her eyes and saw that they were soft and pale. She saw his face grow painfully cold. Remy shook his head, and Rogue felt her heart crumble. Her lip trembled and she dropped her hand from his. She shook her head and smiled to herself.  
  
'Chere…' He held out his hand to her. She backed away, her face full of pain and hurt. But she didn't stop that smile. That sad smile.  
  
'Ya'll know what? I don't care. I don't need ya. Yere jus' some Cajun with a nice smile and a bit a charm. I don't need ya. Hell ya, I wanted ya. I want ya more than anythin' Cajun! I don't care if ya are a bad guy! I don't care if ya're Remy, or Gambit. I love ya. Can't ya see that?' Remy's eyes always looked as if they were smoldering. But now they were different. Dieing. Rogue could see and she knew why he wouldn't come.  
  
'They're gonna kill ya Remy.'  
  
'If chere doesn't first.'  
  
'Remy…I need ya.'  
  
'Make up your mind petite. One minute Remy should be dead. Now chere needs him.'  
  
'But ah…' Rogue's eyes swelled with tears, her face going pale. Remy moved forward.  
  
'Chere?' Rogue coughed, blood spilling down the side of her mouth. She dropped to her knees, her eyes wide with shock. Remy ran to her side, catching her as she fell. He held her up, her body lifeless and limp. He moved his hand onto her back. He felt blood trickle from her. Someone had betrayed him.  
  
'There. Now that little bitch can never take Gambit from us.' Remy looked up and there stood his teammates. Lance held a gun by his side as the others stared at Remy. Remy shuttered angrily. His rage was building and his heart was melting. Why did she have to mean so much to him? Why now? Why did it hurt him so?  
  
'Remy…?'  
  
'Hush Rogue.' The corners of Rogue's mouthed turned up.  
  
'Ya called me Rogue.' Rogue's mouth began to turn emotionless.  
  
'Hold on Chere! Don't leave Remy…'  
  
'Come on Gambit. She's gone.' A sudden flash of light lit the room and the gun was slashed in half. Lance picked up the source of light. 'Ahhhh…the queen of hearts. How touching. Don't forget Gambit. You work for us.'  
  
'Remy works for no one.'  
  
'Wrong answer. Listen Gambit. We can make you and we can break you. Which will it be?' Remy stared down at Rogue, her face so dead and pale. She was gone and he was still there. And to him, that was the most unfair thing that could ever have happened to him. 


	9. Which Way to Turn

'Whare am ah?'  
  
'Rogue?' a voice came from above her. Rogue's eyes fluttered open. There was a girl looking down on her, her blonde hair trailing down her back, her blue eyes sad and pitying. Rogue sat up and looked around her. It was endless white, to the extent that you couldn't tell when the walls met the ceiling and floor.  
  
'Mah achin' head…' Rogue stroked back her hair and felt something wet on her hands. Not water wet. Thick, like soup. She looked at her hand and saw red blood trickle threw her fingers. She frowned, and then looked up at the other girl.  
  
'Are you a' angel?' The girl smiled.  
  
'Kind of.'  
  
'Am…am ah dead?' The girl's smile vanished, her eyes growing dim. 'Ah am aren't ah.' The angelic girl frowned.  
  
'Well, Rogue. That is up to you.' Rogue stood up. The pain in her back had left and she felt fine. But she didn't. Did that make sense, she wondered. Something inside her still ached…something deep inside her.  
  
She dusted herself off, her black tank and black pants looking a bit out of place. Even the angel was dressed in white, a silk gown that trailed behind her.  
  
'What d'ya mean it's up ta me?' The angel smiled a saddening smile.  
  
'Do you want to die Rogue?' Rogue thought about this a moment. Sometimes she wondered if the X-Men would win more battles if she didn't come with them. Maybe Kurt would grow up more effectively if he didn't have Rogue as a sister. Maybe the world would be a better place without her to screw it up. Six months earlier she would have welcomed death with open arms and yet now…something had changed…  
  
'Ah did…but now…now ah'm so confused!' She clasped her hands to her head as if she were shielding them from something. The angel seemed to have a warm glow radiate from her as Rogue said these words.  
  
'Then there is always hope to guild you.'  
  
'Hope…Prof. X told us something about hope. Like it was a little light that kept us going even when things got bad.' The angel nodded, and pulled a mirror from behind her back. She grasped it to her chest.  
  
'This is the mirror of Barachdur…an ancient world where mutants lived, but was lost forever in the depths of time. It was used to give the people hope and show them why they were needed.' She placed the mirror face down in Rogue's hands.  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
'You will know. And may you find your way home, child of the Light.' The angel waved silently, as she and the white room faded into darkness. Rogue was left alone, the only thing she had was the mirror. She lifted it up so she could see her face. But she wasn't there at all. It was someone else entirely…  
  
Wait…it is me, she thought. Rogue was lying on the ground, her face expressionless and dead. But she was in someone's arms, a man who was lurched over her. At first Rogue thought he too was dead, but he was not. His face was as dead as hers, but inside his skin he was very much alive. But in pain. He took off one of Rogue's gloves and put it to his cheek. The worst Rogue had feared was true. She was dead; her powers were gone, and there lay an empty shell of a girl. But she wasn't dead, she was right here. This man loved her and she loved him, she needed him to survive.  
  
'Without him, I am dead…' she whispered quietly to herself. She closed her eyes and repeated to herself, 'I want to be with Remy…Ah love him…don't let me die…'  
  
But all she could do is wait for a sign. 


	10. Rogue's Tears

Remy kept Rogue's lifeless body close, and shook her. He was sure she was alive…somewhere. Lance grinned, and gave a short chuckle.  
  
'I fail to see what is so funny.'  
  
'You, Gambit. Turning all soft over a pretty little piece of meat…' Remy's rage overcame his better judgment…or was his better judgment just to blast them all away. He threw a table up so that bottles and cards fell to the floor.  
  
He ducked behind it, his beloved's body still clutched to his. He began his attack, which consisted mainly of blindly throwing his cards at whatever moved. Lance saw Remy's weakness and used to his best of knowledge what would break him.  
  
'Ya know Gambit, I always stuck to Kitty, her being a little sweet on me, but when I look at Rogue, all un-protected and sexy, man I just wanna…'  
  
'FUCK YOU!' Remy's eyes blazed a flaming red, and he threw a card that blew all of them into the wall and starting a fire. All was still except for the flames that licked the ceiling and spread all around the room.  
  
Remy hunched over Rogue, prepared to die and join her, where ever she had gone.  
  
'You hear, chere? Remy'll be with you soon. Rogue…' He brushed a few hairs from her cheek and smiled to himself. He wished that they could have been together. She was so beautiful and crazy and so precious…  
  
'No! Remy! Don't go…Don't throw your life away fer me!' Rogue shouted at the mirror as she saw Remy arched over her body. 'ANGEL! ANGEL! I WANT TO GO BACK! I WANT TO LIVE!!!' she cried into the bleak nothingness. She heard silence, no sign of the blonde girl. She curled into a ball and watched as Remy gave up all hope of survival.  
  
'Ah just wanted to be with you…and now ah've killed you.' Rogue said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yes, for the first time in many long years, she was crying.  
  
'What's this?' Remy said, looking at Rogue. There were tears streaming down her face. But she was dead…how could she be crying? Unless…  
  
'Petite?!? Rogue!!!' Rogue heard the voice echo all around the darkness. And then she saw a light radiating from a figure. The bright light helped her to her feet.  
  
'Take me to him.'  
  
'Only you can do that.'  
  
'HOW?!? DAMMIT, TELL ME HOW?!?' The glowing figure smiled and Rogue thought she saw the angel's face, if only for a few seconds.  
  
'Have faith. If you have faith and hope in your heart, you will never stray far from love.'  
  
'But how do I get them.' The figure's smile grew a little wider. She then hugged Rogue, warmth washing over her, the light becoming stronger and brighter. Rogue shut her eyes, the light becoming too fierce.  
  
She felt arms tighten around her and a warm embrace. She snuggled into it and felt hot breath on her neck. She looked up into two ruby red eyes, and as their gazes locked, Rogue felt safe, no matter where she was. She was returned to him. Rogue smiled to herself, knowing all would be okay, because Remy was holding her close and was never going to let go. 


	11. Winning Hand

'Remy…' Remy's eyes snapped open as he felt Rogue hug him back. He pulled her away just to see her beautiful face, alive and warm again.  
  
'Chere? Can it really be…?' Rogue smiled a tinted red flooding into her cheeks.  
  
'Ah think so, sugah.' Remy smiled, he could barely believe she was alive. And then he pulled her back and put his arms around her.  
  
'Remy'll never let you go, Chere.' Rogue smiled inwardly as she put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Don't let me go Remy. Ah never wanna leave ya again.' Remy opened his eyes and lifted her up into his arms. He stared down at her, laying her head on his chest and smiling up at him. He smiled back.  
  
'Well first Remy gonna hafta get Chere out of danger.' He searched for another exit, but the place was pretty much torched. The fire was huge, to big to stop. They had to get out now, but how? It seemed like they had just found love when everything was coming to an end…why was life so cruel?  
  
But at that moment it seemed like fate had dealt them a winning hand. Just as Remy shielded Rogue from the flames, they saw a familiar brown haired girl searching among the ruble. When she finally saw them, she hurried to their side.  
  
'Seems like someone's got a lot of fire power…'  
  
'Never mind Kitty, just get us outta here!' Rogue coughed as a beam fell from the ceiling. Rogue and Remy both took Kitty's hand and they walked threw the wall into the outside world. Rogue fell to the ground and coughed, her back was now in pain again.  
  
Jean rushed to her side and fixed her up best she could for the time being.  
  
'You're lucky you're alive!'  
  
'Ah sure am.' Rogue said as she held Remy's hand…which was when she noticed something out of the ordinary…she wasn't wearing gloves.  
  
'Remy!!!'  
  
'What is it chere?!?' She broke free of his hand and stared at her hand. She then slowly patted Remy's hand. She then looked at him anxiously.  
  
'Anythin'?' Remy blinked and frowned.  
  
'Non. Nothing.' Jean then put her hand on Rogue's bear arm. Jean also frowned.  
  
'How is it possible? Have you lost your powers?' Rogue thought for a minute. Was this good or bad? She had always wanted to be able to touch, and it was just as wonderful as she'd imagined…but she felt so ordinary. Like she was no longer special.  
  
Jean saw Rogue's confusion and being the Good Samaritan she was, she kindly came to the rescue.  
  
'Maybe it's just temporary.' She said. Rogue looked up at Jean and saw that Jean was genuinely trying to make her happy. Rogue related her powers to Jean. She hated them, and yet without them she felt she just couldn't get by.  
  
'Maybe…'  
  
'Let's just get you back to the Institute. We'll figure it out, Rogue. I promise.' And home they went…home…it sounded kind of funny. And yet it sounded really right. 


	12. Movie Lights and Action

'So Professor… What's wrong with Chere?'  
  
'Well, for the ninth time Remy, nothing seems to be wrong with Rogue. Maybe her mutations ran out of power and are just regaining energy. They'll probably be back.'  
  
'Then why run all the tests, mon ami?'  
  
'Well, we're only guessing about Rogue's condition. So to make sure she's alright, we have to run some tests.' Remy nodded. He wanted nothing more than for Rogue to be all right. He watched outside as Rogue and Kurt sat and talked. Rogue had never been this close to anyone in her life…and was that cherry lipgloss she had on?  
  
'So where'd Kitty go anyway?'  
  
'Ammmm…no vere…'  
  
'Kurt, Ah have a feeling you know.'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'KURT!'  
  
'Kitty made me promise not to tell anyvone…'  
  
'Well, Ah'm not just anyone Kurt, Ah'm ur sister.'  
  
'Vell…'  
  
'Com' on!'  
  
'All right. She went with Lance to see a movie and…'  
  
'WHAT?!?!'  
  
'You're sure that's where they went, Kurt?'  
  
'Ja, ja! I'm sure!'  
  
'Then Kitty is in a lot of danger.'  
  
'Vell, no vone told me Lance vas really bad.'  
  
'Never mind. Let's just get Kitty out of there before we have another kidnapping on our hands…' The X-Jet lifted off with Rogue, Scott, Kurt and Storm on board. The others were too far away to get, time was running out. So there Remy sat, on the bench in the garden, a dozen red roses in his hand. Waiting…  
  
'Where is chere?'  
  
'Do you remember what movie they were going to see?'  
  
'Nein.'  
  
'Let's jus' split up and if ah find 'em Ah'll get her out.' Rogue ran off and burst threw the doors of theater number 13.  
  
It was dark and the movie was obviously one of those old horror movies with the damsel in distress and the evil psycho killer running around killing people with an elaborate plot that no one seems to get until the end of the movie. Rogue loved those movies.  
  
She moved down the aisle and slowly began to realize no one was in this cinema except her. Or at least that's what she thought.  
  
'Tick, tock. Man Rogue, you're losin' it. Took you over an hour to get here.' A familiar voice came from the middle row. There sat Kitty, tied up and gagged while Lance sat next to her, cool as a…cat?  
  
'What'd ya'll want with Kitty?' Lance smiled and stood up.  
  
'Oh I don't want Kitty…' she opened his eyes, revealing two yellow pools of light. 'I want you.'  
  
Rogue stumbled back. That wasn't Lance. It was… the boy's image soon slurred into a woman with blue skin and red stiff hair. She smiled evilly as Rogue stepped back in fear.  
  
'No.'  
  
'But I haven't even asked my question yet.'  
  
'I know what you will say. You'll tell me to come back to your side.'  
  
'Are you sure you're not telekinetic?'  
  
'Well, I won't.' Mystique smile widened a bit.  
  
'More like telepathetic. Sweety, I don't ask. I demand. And if you don't meet with those demands…' she shot a look over at Kitty who was frantically trying to escape the ropes that bound her, '…I'll kill your little friend over here.' 


	13. Paradice

Okay, Rogue wasn't really equipped with much of logic. But she did know that even if Kitty pissed her off on more than one occasion, Rogue couldn't just condemn her to death. Yeah so she was loud and annoying and obnoxious and really, really shallow…but whenever Rogue was depressed she'd at least try to cheer her up. And she was so important to other people in her life. So many people. While Rogue hadn't changed anyone's life, she hadn't anyone to care for or in turn to care for her.  
  
'Let her go and I'll meet you demands.'  
  
'Always thought you were a little bit soft. Don't worry though. I'll fix that soon enough. And then together we can bring Kurt to join our little family. And then things will be perfect.' Rogue dropped her head. She could never let Kurt become some part of an evil plot…he was simply not evil. Even if they were the same age, Kurt had always seemed like Rogue's baby brother, always needing to be protected from the world.  
  
'No.' Suddenly Rogue ran toward Mystique and grabbed her arm. Mystique clawed at Rogue but then she began to tire…and slowly she looked dizzy and sleepy. Then she fell to the floor. Rogue's powers were back!  
  
Rogue pulled the ropes free from Kitty and Kitty got up and was about to pat Rogue on the back.  
  
'Don't. I might hurt you.'  
  
Well this is no good! Kitty pondered to herself. Rogue's back to her dark, sarcastic self again. Not that that's bad, it's just, like, I kind of found it nicer when she and Kurt were friends and she was happy.  
  
As they arrived back home, Rogue emerged from the plane, her usual dreariness fixed on her face. Remy decided to surprise her. He came up behind her and…  
  
'Hello Chere.' He twirled her around and hugged her, so happy he could finally. But Rogue seemed to be pushing him away.  
  
'Don't touch me or ya'll be…' Rogue paused as she noticed Remy still did not seem to be fainting. She frowned. What about Mystique?  
  
'Chere, 'ave you forgotten you lost your powers?'  
  
'But ah didn't. I used 'em on Mystique. But you're not…' There was a faint chuckle from behind then. They turned to see the X-Men all standing together. Professor X chuckled a bit. The others didn't see what was so funny.  
  
'Well, ya'll be gigglin' fer some reason, Professor?'  
  
'Well Rogue, it's just you fail to see the simplest explanation for your powers switching on and off.' Rogue looked at Remy and Remy shrugged.  
  
'You have finally mastered your mutation. You can control your absorbtion.'  
  
'So, what ya'll ere tryin' to say is…Ah can use the power when ah wanna?' Professor smiled and nodded. Rogue was shocked.  
  
For once in her life, she could have the best of both worlds. She was free from isolation, free to touch and feel. She was in love and her powers were under control, nothing quite so perfect had ever happened to her. Perfect.  
  
'But Professor…ya'll act like ya knew before now.'  
  
'That's because I did.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'A little bird told me.' Rogue shot up an eyebrow. Professor X saw her questioning eyes start to sink in and he decided he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't tell now. 'You want to meet this little bird?' He pressed a button and the X-Shaft opened and light poured out. Rogue gasped as she recognized the familiar face… 


	14. Spy Games

'The angel?' Rogue said in astonishment. Everyone except the Professor looked confused at this statement. Remy wasn't as patient as anyone else.  
  
'Angel? Chere, she look pretty 'live ta Remy.' The angel smiled and walked forward into the lobby so that everyone could get a better look. She wasn't wearing her trailing white gown anymore. And her hair wasn't loose and flowing.  
  
She was dressed in a black tank and indigo jeans with wristbands and her hair was pulled back. She didn't see so angelic anymore, now that she was surrounded by shadows, she looked almost mortal.  
  
'Rogue, X-Men, may I introduce Trinity Halliwell. She is a mutant as well, with the power to manipulate time and has traces of telekinetic strength. I asked her to keep an eye on Remy, until he decided to come to our side.'  
  
'Like a spy?'  
  
'Evan…'  
  
'But what about when ah was shot?' Rogue said, remembering the time she had spent contemplating the words of the wise girl in the endless white space. Trinity smiled.  
  
'I work for higher powers than that which are present here.' Logan grunted.  
  
'And what powers would those be?' the angel paused…then smiled again.  
  
'I believe everyone here has their secrets. And like everyone else I like to keep those secrets safe and unknown.' Evan was the one that shot a distrusting look this time.  
  
'Well, can you tell us anything about you?' Professor X interrupted the blonde boy quickly so as to divert the question.  
  
'Maybe Trinity should go get some rest, it has been a long day.' Trinity thanked Prof. X for his kindness and left down the hall to her room.  
  
'May I make one fact clear about her…' He said somberly to the X-Men, 'She has had a dark past, to an extent that what you have all experienced is just the tip of the iceberg. Make no mistake, she could easily fall apart at anytime.'  
  
Later that evening, in celebration of Rogue's newfound control, Remy snuck into the girl's corridor. He rapped on the door and checked to see no one was there. Kitty's head popped through the door.  
  
'Like, what are you doing here Remy?' Remy jumped a bit as the voice he heard was not Rogue's. He quickly relaxed and flashed a smile.  
  
'Is Chere here?'  
  
'Maybe…' from behind the door came a muffled cry that sounded very much like Rogue…Kitty! Let 'im in!' Kitty was suddenly pulled back and Remy heard the lock on the door click.  
  
'Chere…'  
  
'Hey Sugah. Ah was just bout ta call ya.' She let Remy step in and Kitty gave a menacing look at Rogue.  
  
'This is my room too Rogue!'  
  
'Go bunk with Jean…'  
  
'NO!!!'  
  
'Kitty…news flash, that wasn' a question. Now go!' Kitty stuck out her tongue and felt Rogue aim a kick at her. She quickly ran threw the wall laughing. Rogue shook her head and turned her attention back to Remy.  
  
'So now that ah got ya'll ta mah self, what'd ya wanna do?' She gave a seductive smile and Remy smiled back. She moved forward and pushed her hands around his neck.  
  
'Chere…'  
  
'Oh…Cajun, ya'r tense. Maybe we can work some a that out.' She moved closer so they were nose to nose. Remy put a hand on her lower back and one around her head. Then they started to move toward each other, their lips ready to touch for the first time…  
  
A sudden scream interrupted their perfect moment and a loud crash broke them apart.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'Dunno chere.' They both ran out into the hall and saw what was causing the chaos…a nine-foot monster machine was ripping threw the walls, it's steel claws crashing down onto the floor and shaking the very earth. Kitty was huddled in the corner, Evan standing over her ready to fight; Jean and Scott were doing everything they could to get it to follow them and Kurt was pinned to the ground, too weak to teleport.  
  
'Here we go again.' Rogue said to herself. 


	15. Falling Apart

Hey guys! I'm so glad so many people reviewed my story!!! Well, sadly, I think continuing from this point would just be stupid…so I'm starting a new fanfic and it's about 2 years later and stuff has happened…bad stuff…I've put up the first chapter and Rogue gets an unexpected visit from friends...Trinity's gone…Remy and Rogue get in a fight… (I know, so sad!) So please check out 'Complicated' I hope to get some reviews…Thanx!  
  
Luv, Stokes 


End file.
